Light In the Darkness
by Kamina44
Summary: An undead assassin seeking refuge from his past. A young nun trying to help those around her. Will their unlikely bond survive the world of Remnant? Or will they and their allies fall at the hands of evil? Post Volume 5/Earth Remnant/ OC x OC/ White Rose/ Modern AU/First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Light

The Sandbar. Or at least that was this place's name when I was still slinging martinis and Bloody Marys. Now, this place is being torn down from the inside and being renovated into some help center for addictions. I found a nun putting the bottles I handled away in some box, and I thought 'She's messing with my stuff. But why do I feel so...bewitched,'? I went over to her, and with a smile beaming on her face, she said, "Hello. I take it you are here for some help?". I ask her, "What 'help' are you referring to, lady," with a bit too much venom. As if she's oblivious to that, she simply replied, "Oh, we offer some spiritual support for those in need," so I came back with "If you're talking about spirits, then hand me one of the bottles you shoved into that blue box,". I had to admit, I was livid my favorite place in the world, my safe haven, was getting screwed over by the Church. But I couldn't help but feel drawn to the young nun's crystal blue eyes and heartwarming aura. I was so far into her that I literally snap back to reality when she said, "Sir, it appears you have a drinking problem". Knowing I would be found out sooner or later, I came up with this: "My drinking problem is far worse for you mortals. That spirit right there only keeps my true thirst at bay". Stunning her into silence, I mentally facepalmed at what I just said. Did I freak her out? Of course, I did because I was a fucking moron. She finally came to her senses and asked, "W-what are you talking about? What could be worse than alcohol?". I mean, I had to tell her. No, I had to show her. I owed her that much at least. So, my eyes turned into their telltale crimson, my shadow became my cloak, and I felt my fangs clawing their way into the light. I looked at her and said, "I'm a vampire, sweetheart. An assassin of the night,".

 **Well, this was a pain in the ass to type. Especially on one of my school's computers. Anyway, this is the start of my first fanfiction, so any criticism is welcome. Also, for most of the characters I use in this story, I don't own them. In fact, I'll be crediting the creators of these characters when they pop up. Let me know in the reviews if you want more. I don't own RWBY, either. That belongs to Monty Oum (bless his soul) and Roosterteeth Productions. Kamina out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Darkness

Chapter 2: Enter the Darkness

" A v-vampire?!" she cried, her aura now riddled with fear.

I quickly returned to my Day Walker form after feeling her fear. "Yes," I admitted, "But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore".

She stood there, just dying for answers, and asked, "What do you mean 'not anymore'?" with the most innocent tone.

I'd tell the whole story, but it's pretty long, so cutting to the chase, I said, "I once knew a woman as beautiful as you, but I let my bloodlust consume me. In the end, all that was left of her was her ribbon," as I held out a blue cloth that matched the nun's sapphire eyes, eyes that were now laced with tears.

She cried, "Oh! You poor creature," and ran up to me. She embraced me as a young scion to its mother, clinging to me with sympathy.

She let me go after a while and told me how she came to be a nun. She told me, "My father was always drunk when he got home. He always beat me and my mother senselessly at any time. One night, my mother and father were driving home and got into an accident. I was raised by nuns at the local orphanage ever since," with tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. "I became a nun so that no one would ever suffer the agony and heartache that sinful substance brings," she said with a fire in her words.

If I wasn't falling for her before, I am now. I wanted to sweep her off her feet, but my memories wouldn't let me. My heart still had scars to heal. But what if she was my remedy? What if this nun could actually save me from my own inner demons?

After patiently listening to her tale, I asked, "What is your name?".

She replied, "Beatrice. Sister Beatrice".

I took a step back, bowed, and replied, "Sonra Avarice, at your service".

She had trouble with my first name, because I heard "S-Son-Ra, Sssunray, err..." before I quickly added "Just call me Sonny".

"Oh, okay," she replied. Maybe this would work out after all.

 **Aaaaannnnd that is the second chapter. Wow. What a mouthful of dialogue. But, stories always call for dialogue, and plenty of it. I accept any tips and criticism you got, my fellow readers. Let me know in the review section if you want more Light in the Darkness. That way, I'll know to upload more chapters. Kamina, signing out for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends Become New Enemie

Chapter 3: Old Friends Become New Enemies

It has been one week since I met her, my light to my shadow: Beatrice. Ever since that night, I've helped her with the renovations. I put all the booze away, including the Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels whiskey brands I fancied every Sunday when I used to work here.

But today, I decided to switch things up a little. I decided to get her a bouquet of roses (white, if you're wondering), as a gift, and a way of saying thanks for letting me help out. But damn, who knew roses would cost an arm and a leg here in San Francisco? I mean, $12.99 for a bouquet? Really?

Anyway, I was heading from the flower shop when I decided to take a shortcut. I went down this alley, one that I had a feeling would make any mortal's skin crawl. It was littered with puddles, trash from overstuffed cans, and I thought I saw a few rats cuddling with a bum.

Nevertheless, I went through, but something wasn't right. My suspicions were confirmed when a black knife flew right by my face. I heard a voice calling out, "I'm impressed, Sonra. It seems your reflexes are as sharp as ever".

I couldn't tell where that voice was coming from, but I knew that smug attitude all too well. "Says the guy who couldn't hit a bullseye up close, Vince," I shot back.

Walking out from the shadows was my ex-friend, Vince Black, with his signature weapons: two Shadowborne M9s, each fitted with a bayonet. "I don't recall you ever getting flowers for anyone. At least, not ever since Vernal," he said.

Pure black rage swelled within me, as I cried, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME TO MY FACE! AND I'M OBLIGATED TO TELL YOU NOTHING!"

 **Two in a row? I am on a roll! Quick note: Vernal belongs to Roosterteeth, not me. Kamina out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lucky Charm?

Chapter 4: A Lucky Charm?

My shadow, Zabuza, sensed the anger building up within me. I reach out my hand, as my familiar morphed into a dark katana, sitting in its scabbard. Tightening my grip on the hilt, I charged at Vince and tried to strike him down, only for him to jump and dodge the blade. Mid-air, he aimed his pistols at me and let loose a hail of bullets at me. I was barely able to block all but one of them, as it burned my cheek while it grazed the flesh.

"What's with you," Vince asked, "I thought you were the same guy that kicked my ass at everything, even killing. Guess I was wrong," he said with an arrogant tone.

My blood was boiling, but fortunately, my reason trumped my hatred. 'He's trying to make me lose it,' I thought to myself. 'If I rushed in there like Dracul did with me, I'd be full of holes. The first one to lose control, loses the fight. I can't let that happen,' I realized as I sheathed my sword.

Zabuza then transformed into one of its most powerful forms: a Shadowborne Desert Eagle. I ran across one of the surrounding walls towards Vince, taking

precision shots as I went. Vince's shadow did its best to protect him, but apparently Vince's link training has been faltering, as the caliber of the bullets was too much. Each round ripped through Vince's shield as if it were paper, cutting through both his forearms, sides, and thighs.

He fell to his knees after taking all that punishment, breathing for the air closer to the ground. I walked towards him and looked down at my old friend, feeling winded myself. "Had enough yet," I asked him triumphantly.

He looked up at me, his eyes glowing with murderous intent. But as I looked at his face, my heart started to sink. He was still able to creep an almost maniacal grin onto his face. "Oh, we're not done," he told me with pure, malicious pride, "WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!"

The moment he roared those words, was the moment I felt a sharp pain rip through my abdomen. In a blink of an eye, he morphed shadow into a spear, and stuck me like a pig. Other than coughing up some blood, nothing else came out of my mouth.

Vince got up and was about to end me when a gunshot rang out. He jumped back and hissed something before he turned tail and ran. With whatever strength I had left, I looked up at my mysterious savior, and I immediately recognized him. He wore a dark crimson cape, a white shirt, and had a Christian Cross hanging on one of its smaller limbs. His dusty gray hair was slicked back, had bright red eyes, a worn expression, and a soul patch on his chin. After his weapon turned from a shotgun back into his sword, he put it away and took a swig from that flask he'd always carry around with him. All of that is saying something, considering I passed out from the pain after a while.

 **Qrow to the rescue?! Things are starting to get interesting. Anyway, Qrow belongs to Roosterteeth Productions. As for Dracul, he is property of SolisSnake10101. Let me know in the review section if you want me to keep going. Also, favorite and follow this story, if you please. Kamina out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Up to Speed

Chapter 5: Getting Up to Speed

The last thing I remember was Vince running off after he stabbed me with his spear. And I got a good look at the guy who pulled my ass out of the frying pan. Now, here I am. Both my cheek and abdomen are all patched up, and I'm lying on the couch in the rehab center.

"Sonny! Oh, thank God, I thought you were dead," a voice cried out.

Beatrice. She must have noticed when I came to, because she's all over me, injuries be damned. I was actually glad to see her, considering I was on the brink of oblivion. That was when a gruff voice called out:

" The bastard's already dead, remember? I just stepped in before someone made sure he stayed that way."

The voice had a slur in it, although it was subtle. The man who said that walked in, flask in hand. "Going out and fighting all sorts of evil is one thing, but do you really have to sin, Qrow," Beatrice asked in apparent disgust. All he could do was raise his hands in surrender, twist the cap back on, and put his flask away.

Qrow. So that's his name? I've seen him only once or twice, but that's more than enough for me to recognize him on sight. He turned towards me a minute later, eyeing me like he's analyzing me. "So, you're the vampire Bea keeps talking about, right," Qrow asked me.

"Yeah, that's right," I told him. "Wait. How do you know Beatrice?"

It took a minute for him to collect his thoughts amidst the booze, but then he asked, "She told you what happened to her parents, right?" I could only nod, only because I couldn't find any words to respond. Then he hit me with something else: "I bet she didn't tell you who gave her lessons in first aid, or who had her go to school. I don't look it, but I make a kickass dad." For a moment, I didn't really get what he was implying. But putting two and two together, I was dumbfounded. 'This guy raised Beatrice?!' I screamed in my head.

"Alright, now let me cut to the chase," Qrow told me, "I'm looking for people just like you. And no, I don't mean raising a vampire army." That statement, at least, was reassuring. "I came to this world in search of fighters called Huntsmen, which are superpowered people dedicated to protecting civilization from monsters, beast or man. Judging from how you're here, I'd say Atlas isn't the only people from Remnant that know about the Rifts."

I couldn't believe my ears. He's offering me a chance to redeem myself. But what about my past? What if comes back to haunt everyone in this room? What if Vince goes after Beatrice just to get to me?

"So, now what? You want me to join your little crusade? You've seen how I fight, right," I asked him.

"Yeah," he told me, "More than once, to be exact. I already have three more with me, waiting in the back. Interested?"

A part of me screamed no. I didn't want to hurt anybody, especially now that Beatrice would be at risk. But the rest of me told me that my skills don't always have to kill people. If it means keeping Beatrice safe, I would do anything. For her.

"When do we start," I ask him.

 **And so, our undead assassin starts his journey on becoming a Huntsman, a new hero for a brave new world. Despite popular belief, coming up with chapter names is pretty tedious and difficult. Again, Qrow belongs to Roosterteeth Productions, not me, so please don't sue me. Also, I had to rehash the 4th chapter because there was a glitch. Feel free to tell me what you think in the review section. Kamina, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Other Recruits

Chapter 6: Meeting the Other Recruits

After Qrow filled me in on everything, he took me and Beatrice to a back room. It was a medium sized room, fitted with a poker table and a ceiling fan above it. There were three other people sitting at said table, playing blackjack with arcade tokens (Gods know why). There was a girl with brown hair in pony tails on the right, some grey winged Dragon Faunus on the right, and then there was... "ALONZO?!".

As if he was my best friend, he went so far as to exclaim, "We-he-hell, howdy there, bloodsucker!"

"H-how did y-…but I... I thought I killed you," was all I could throw out there. Sure, I bit into his neck and left him to bleed at a cemetery, but the strangest thing was that he was still smiling as I said it.

"I thought so too," he told me, "But that's when ol' Qrow came and found me. As unlucky his Semblance makes everyone, he was able to nurse li'l ol' me back to health, and I haven't left his side since."

I turn to Qrow, and in a deadpanned expression, I asked him, "Your Semblance is bad luck?"

" Hey, it's not something I can control," he told me, before turning to Alonzo a shouting, "just like whenever your accent and happy-go-lucky nature irks the shit out of me!"

Alonzo only shrugged at that remark, that annoying smile still plastered on his face.

"But, on the bright side," Qrow started, "he's a damned good shot. And his Semblance allows him to call on a ride in a pinch, as you've seen for yourself. So, I basically have to deal with the baggage that comes with all that."

"Yessiree," he cried, "Ol' Tornado's never let me down in a getaway before, and I'd be damned if he did any time soon."

"The girl next to him is Ella," Qrow mentioned, "She's not much with words, but she makes up for it with her skills as a sharpshooter."

Alonzo beamed as he said, "Just like me!"

"Alonzo, you're a gunslinger. Qrow's saying that Ella is a great sniper. There's a difference," said the Dragon Faunus next to him.

The brunette with the caramel hair blushed at the first half of that, I can tell she really doesn't get out a lot socially.

This Faunus always looked serious, as if he was from the military. His dark grey wings almost looked as black as his hair, and he seems to be wearing some battle dress only worn by... samurai. So, this guy's from Japan?

"Hey," I called out, "I'm Sonra. What's your name?"

"Fenrir. Fenrir Kageyama," he told me, "Captain of the Japanese Self Defense Force's Navy Branch." That explains why he's always so serious. "My abilities include the ability to call upon bodies of water. Despite my wings, my Semblance and love for the seas determined my path: to join my country's proud navy."

'Great. It's me in a uniform,' I thought to myself.

"Um...hi. If everyone's ok, I'd just like to say it's a pleasure meeting all of you," a voice called out.

Everyone was looking around to see who said that, until I saw Ella blushing again.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ella. I'm Sonra," I told her casually.

Qrow was snickering at that display, saying, "I didn't say she's mute, but he's pretty shy around others. Just like my niece."

I perked up when he mentioned that he had a niece. "You have a niece," I asked him quizzically.

"Yup," he told me, "Her name's Ruby, and from the text I got an hour ago, I have a feeling you'll meet her real soon. Hope you've got some milk and cookies for her."

So far, we're five Huntsman (including Qrow), and soon, we're going to be six. I just hope the sixth isn't so terrible.

 **Uh-oh. Ruby's coming to town. And that means hilarity will ensue. So, neither Ella nor Alonzo are mine. They solely belong to Gone560Guru, my literary sensei and Fortnite comrade in arms. Qrow and Ruby belong to Roosterteeth, so again, I ask you not to sue me. I'm considering starting up another RWBY fanfic in the near future, one that's been on my mind for awhile. So, maybe I'll take a break from Light In the Darkness? I don't know. But, for now, I will be updating content whenever I can, so bear with me, my fellow readers. Kamina Out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise, Team SEAF (Seraph)

Chapter 7: Rise, Team SEAF

One month earlier

(Ruby POV)

It's been three months since Haven was saved.

Three whole months have passed since Team RWBY got back together. It's been hard on all of us. We almost lost Weiss, and Ozpin, and even Uncle Qrow was badly hurt. But we were able to beat Cinder and her goons, along with that burly guy with Dust crystals in his arms. Blake brought Sun along with her, plus her parents (which was cool). And Yang lost her mom, Raven. Again. Now, we're in Atlas, and General Ironwood said he was working on something called a Rift System. It's basically a portal to another world. Qrow volunteered to go, but I wouldn't let him go alone.

"You dolt! What if there are people as bad as Salem's henchmen?! Or worse?!" That would be Weiss talking.

"But Weiss," I begged, "Uncle Qrow's going to need all the help he can get. We can't just let him go alone. Besides," I added, "I wanna see what weapons these Huntsman from the other world have."

"Ruby," Blake said, "first, getting help is why your uncle's heading to this new world. And second, Weiss is right. What if these guys are just as bad as the people we fight?"

"Those two are right, sis," my overprotective sister Yang said, "I doubt whoever's on the other side of that are pushovers. But on the other hand, I wanna see what they got, too."

Blake looked at the two of us with a little smile on her face, saying, "Now that I think about it: there's no stopping you two when you put your mind to something, is there?"

"Nope," we both said at the same time.

"Can't we just vote on this," Weiss asked.

"Uh, I think we just did, Ice Queen," Yang pointed out.

"Then it's settled: we follow Uncle Qrow through the portal and tail him through the new world. Then we all pumped our fists, screaming, "Banzai!" Oh, how that brings back memories.

The portal opened, and Qrow stepped inside. We asked the engineer to hold it for a little bit longer for us, and with Weiss's money (or what's left of it), and my natural cuteness, how could he refuse?

Before entering, I turned to Weiss, as I stared my silver eyes into her pale blue orbs. And then, I gave her a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek, but a passionate kiss, as I twisted her lips with mine. Stunned into silence, she only stood there as I told her, "That's for good luck." Blake just stood there with a surprised look on her face, and Yang was giving me a thumbs up and a smile. Together, we charged headfirst into the portal, just we did for anything back when Beacon was still standing.

We were freefalling through a tunnel of light, until we landed in a park. After sticking the landing (and having Yang breaking our fall with her back), we noticed a man jogging pink shorts.

"Where are we," Weiss asked the strange jogger.

"Well, you're in San Francisco," he told us, "Do any of you need to be checked out?"

"No thank you," Weiss told him.

So, this is the new world, huh? Not bad so far. Now to find Uncle Qrow.

Present Day

(Sonra POV)

Fenrir and I were looking over the files of every potential recruit we could find when, suddenly, Qrow decided to barge in smelling like... oh no. My Jack Daniels! Quick note: I used to spike my personal drinks with cough syrup to really get into it.

"Hey, vamp boy, how are we on the search," he asked, apparently too drunk to even remember or care about my name.

"It's Sonra," I told him, "and we've got around twelve so far."

"To be precise, we've got two here in the US, both on the East Coast. Then, we have three in Russia, one in London, four back in Japan, and I think the last two are presently in the Balkans." Fenrir was the one who listed them all and sorted them out via home region.

So that makes twelve recruits in all. That is, if we could find them and persuade them to join us.

OoOoOoO

After five hours of stumbling, barfing, and slurred profanity, Qrow finally sobered up. You think a normal guy would just conk out after trying my brew right? Well, hate to break this to you, but you're wrong. He then gathered the four of us in the back room where we first met.

"Usually Oz is the one who makes up the teams," Qrow pointed out, "but I'm here. So I'll have to think of something."

He took a few looks at us and it clicked. At least, it looked like it.

"Sonra Avarice, Ella Mura, Alonzo Marcus, and Fenrir Kageyama. You guys are gonna be: Team S.E.A.F," Qrow told us.

"Team S.E.A.F," Fenrir asked, "You mean like, Shave?" We all chuckled at that one, except for Qrow, who apparently grunted at that.

"Well, I've got a better idea," I chipped in. "How about pronouncing it as 'Seraph'? Team SEAF."

"That would be nice," Ella said.

"Hoo-wee! I'm all for that idea, Boss," Alonzo replied.

"Wait. Boss," I asked.

"Yeah, you came up with the name's pronunciation, right? And judging from Alonzo's account, you're a decent fighter. Why not," Fenrir asked.

After christening ourselves as Team SEAF, the door was kicked open, and a little girl entered. She had a red cloak, and a cross that looked just like Qrow's on her side. Her eyes were a pure silver, and her hair had red tips. Her weapon was holstered behind her lower back, and she stored bullets on her belt.

I turned to Qrow, and asked, "I take it that this is your niece?"

He looked at me with a sweat dropped expression, and said, "Yup. There she is. That's Ruby."

 **And in comes Ruby. And coming soon, WBY meets Team SEAF. Originally, I wanted Ruby to follow Qrow alone, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? All my OCs belong to me and me alone. I'm actually going to start working another RWBY fanfiction soon, so don't expect another chapter of this until I get it up. Leave a review in the review section below if you have any thoughts,tips, comments, whatever. Kamina out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Chapter 8: Destination: DC

There stood Ruby: a silver-eyed Goth Lolita, wielding a scythe that's twice her size. Her hair was tipped red and had this look of curiosity about her. Her friends followed her in, sharing the same look.

As for my team, they were pretty nervous. Like me, they sensed that these girls were strong, so the others were putting their guard up, ready for a fight.

Fortunately, before these tensions could be unleashed, Beatrice walks in with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies and a six-pack of cold milk. Ruby quickly sniffed them out, shouting "Yay! Cookies!" before rushing over to devour them one by one.

Aside from the rest of Ruby's team, everyone in the room sighed in relief. Note to self: thank Beatrice for saving the rehab center from destruction.

So, after a few minutes of watching Ruby go to town on Beatrice's cookies and a bottle of milk, we settled down while Qrow told Ruby and her team everything that's happened.

"So~, this is all of them?" Ruby asked.

"So far" Qrow responded. He took another gulp, but thankfully he was drinking some of the milk Beatrice brought in. I just hope he won't spike it with booze behind our backs.

"We have twelve candidates we have yet to make contact with" I started. "Our first move is to head to DC, to find our first recruit. What was his name again?" I asked Fenrir.

"His name is Mars Greyson," Fenrir stated, "He's a Fox Faunus with the innate ability to make his body as hard as stone. Wearing a full scarlet suit, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

The raven-haired Cat Faunus, Blake, couldn't help but keep staring at Fenrir as he spoke. At least, she kept staring at his wings. He turned to Blake and stopped mid-briefing, asking, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Blake shook her head out of the clouds, saying, "Sorry. But is it true that you're a Dragon Faunus? Dragon Faunus are a rare breed, because it was said that they disappeared a century ago."

Fenrir only sighed, and told her, "Yes. I'm a Dragon Faunus. However, I only knew that my parents always traveled. And so, I lived with my grandmother for as long as I can remember" while wearing a sad smile on his face.

OoOoOoO

We just got off the airport at Annapolis. It was the closet to DC we could fly to, especially since Fenrir was skeptical about using his wings to fly near the White House.

Weiss asked about why Mars would be here of all places, and Qrow answered with, "Cuz, kiddo, according to our Dragon friend, while Mars usually works in Chicago with the rest of the Scarabino mafia, he just can't resist coming here to see the cherry blossom trees bloom."

"In other words, little lady, the man's a sucker for the beauty of nature" Alonzo added.

We headed to the street where the cherry blossoms were and found someone with a scarlet suit. Only problem was, there were five of them, all fitted with fox tails.

"Goddamn! We're never gonna find that sumbitch now!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"Maybe we can" I explained. "The file said that Mars usually travels with an entourage of doubles. But it also said that the real Mars always carries two things: his brass knuckles and his shotgun. So now, we have to find the guy that has these things on hand. Or at least draw him out somehow."

We were thinking of a way until we heard a blast from ahead of the crowd. We pushed our way out and saw the carnage: a cherry blossom tree was blown into splinters, the petals burning to ash as they floated down.

That's when we heard the most unholy of raging cries: "YOU BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY SOMETHING SO BEAUTIFUL AND INNOCENT?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT?!" And then one of the scarlet suits walked out, his blonde hair in a crew cut. He had brass knuckles in his hands and a shotgun holstered on his lower back. 'That's him' I confirmed.

But then the culprit shouted back, "Nah. I'm not really into trees anyway. You Mars?" We looked to the source of the voice: a blonde mess of hair, gauntlets, and a prosthetic arm. 'Yang!' I started to scream in my head, 'Of all the people in the world! Why?!'

"You're about to find out," Mars started, "SAY YOUR PRAYERS, BITCH!

 **Uh oh. Now Yang's gone and done it. Fun fact about Mars, I created him. His taste in beauty was an added bonus. So now, we've met our first addition. I wonder how this will play out? I've been thinking about creating a Titanfall RWBY story, written in the style of Mobile Suit Gundam. So let me know what you think in the review section. Kamina out.**


End file.
